The Sheriff
] "The Sheriff" is the third track of Miss Helen's Weird West Cabaret. Performers Paul Shapera as "Hank" Lyrics HANK: And the sun comes up Along the eastern desert Where the wild men ride Bring trouble in their wake And there ain't much sense When love and death come riding Or the code you find to face yourself each day Well we always known Mama had seen trouble In the days before My sisters and I came And she gave us each Our first gun at seven For when the wild side comes for us one day And the sun comes up Along the eastern desert Where the Barnsdale gang Is coming soon they say And mama said, 'it's that gun That will see you to the morning And your code is how you face yourself each day' I was a teenage boy on a summer night At a party neath the warm moonlight When Becky Smith crushed my heart in her hand I felt the tears well in my eyes If other kids would see me cry The mocking would be more than I could stand So off into forest there I ran There's rumors bout a werewolf tribe Outside the town and on this night I found one laying there beneath the moon Wounded, bleeding from her side Half-girl, half-wolf and to my eyes Such beauty to that point I'd never known Two days I stayed and tended to her wounds I never saw a mountain I never saw a sky I never saw a sight that looked Quite like you are tonight It's you that are the reason The stars fall from the sky Into my heart and light my soul The way you tonight I never saw an angel A sunrise or a light That held a candle to you Oh to you here on this night If I live to be a thousand Or had seen the birth of time It'll never take my breath away The way you do tonight Them summer nights then she would come Outside my house and out I'd run Boy and she-wolf running paw and hand Together in the moonlit woods The summer smells, her eyes of gold Together in our magic midnight land And one night there she made of me a man As we lay there naked, smiling, curled Her furry ears perked up she heard Some sounds of trouble somewhere far away She said that 'it's the Barnsdale gang they're at your place' and so we raced In desperation but we took too long My sisters and my mama they were gone She caught their scent We tracked them down To a ranch outside of town She told me she was sure they were alive But 15 men were there and I Had just one gun strapped to my side She softly growled and told me not to mind She said 'my love, I'll get you inside' I would have wept upon her fallen body My heart still aches for her to this day But in that house, upstairs in that bedroom Barnsdale had my mama shut away So I burst in, my gun all locked and loaded That man he had me mama in his bed He stared at me with a look I still remember Before I filled him full of lead My mama, she looked at me And lit a cigarette Glanced at the dead body And took a nice long drag 'Well boy,' she said real slowly Then sighed and shook her head 'You just killed your daddy me and him we go way back'